The Move
by Burning Phoenix X-7
Summary: In which Noctis tries his best if he wants his favorite childhood Glaive to stay close.


**Disclaimer:** **I still forever support and live for Lightis (including other fandoms I love) and I continue to do so even through many difficulties in trying to gain some inspiration and motivation lately. And to my fellow fans and supporters; you all understand when I say that with the recent, and still-to-come-crap going on, we must continue with what we love the most, no matter what. I continue Lightis even to this day and nothing shall ever end that, not even something that messes up and destroys itself quite frequently.**

 **And with that; happy reading!**

* * *

 **THE MOVE**

All he had to do was go up and say it.

So why did he stand there, feeling like an idiot with his face turning red and the words stuck in his throat while Lightning Farron stared at him, waiting patiently for him to actually say something. But her patience had its limit, of course.

"If we're done here, I better get going. I'm supposed to patrol today, and after that I will be back to babysitting you." Lightning said casually as she turned and left, the cape of her Kingsglaive uniform fluttering behind her.

Of course, Prompto had laughed when Noctis told him what had happened. The prince glared at his friend.

"It's not funny, Prompto!"

"Uh, yeah it was!" The excitable blonde chuckled, "C'mon Noct! You knew her forever just like you knew Iggy and Gladio! I mean if you say that to them it'd be easy right? Heck I know you can easily ask me to move in without getting all paralyzed! Or is it because she's a _girl_?"

Noctis groaned. "No! It's not because she's a girl! It's… Well it's because she's _Lightning_!"

"Well, duh! Of course she is! She's Lightning; been with you forever since we were all kids, a Kingsglaive member, and of course, the _woman of your dreams_!" Prompto gave the prince an amused expression.

"You forgot she also doesn't take anyone's crap, not even mine! How do I know she won't smack me in the head if I ask her to move in with me?" The prince was fretting now, and it felt so new to him. Lightning had been one of his friends ever since he was young; they attended the same school—where they also encountered Prompto—and when she had been a Glaive-in-training, she had been assigned to remain close to him at all times. But she did it not out of duty alone, but because he knew she cared. She was his friend and he'd risk his backside for her just like he would for his other friends, and they to him.

But Lightning was not just that. As they grew up, he began to _notice_ her. From the quiet and slightly introverted little girl—who also happened to have a mischievous and playful streak—to the stoic, serious, snarky, and beautiful young woman she was today.

Her training had done her a lot of good, both as a member of the Kingsglaive and as a woman. Her figure was built for speed but she also had a balance of power, perhaps even quite similar to Noctis' style of fighting. Her features were sharp and handsome, and Noctis would sometimes send jealous glares at any man or woman who dared to gaze upon his close friend with a look of lust. But at times he felt like a hypocrite, for he too would also steal glances at her when he thought she was not looking.

She even kept his unwanted fan club at bay; guarding him from the boys and girls who tried to get all touchy-feely with the prince to satisfy their lust for his handsome boyish looks and his title. People knew to stay well away when Lightning walked beside Noctis. But there were also those who suspected that she was more than just his bodyguard.

And how Noctis wished those rumors were true; in the end he could not help but fall for Lightning with each passing day. Even if they did such simple things like talking about everything and nothing, to fishing or sparring together, or even Noctis teaching her how to play and enjoy video games. Or even when she tried to help Ignis get the prince to eat his vegetables!

Lightning was always guarded so he had no clue how she would feel about him. But he did not want to ruin their friendship for anything. Just having her by his side was more than enough, but at the same time, he wanted to get closer to her than they were now. And it seems even the boys caught on, and it got the prince a lifetime of teasing. Even the ever-so proper Ignis could not help but to join in on the poking and prodding, in his own more sophisticated way.

"Just ask her! Even if you don't confess your undying love, I bet Light is smart enough to get a clue!" Prompto urged.

He was right, Noctis thought to himself. Of course Prompto was right about that. Lightning was not naïve; aside the fact that they were good friends, she would no doubt suspect Noctis would have other reasons to ask her to move in. That was just how Lightning was; she observed silently and her instincts were sharp enough to help her catch on. Still, it was nerve-wracking. Even if this wasn't a love confession, yet, this was still a big step.

Prompto just smiled at his best friend and pat his back comfortingly. He was going to encourage the hell out of the prince until he had the guts to ask her!

* * *

In the end, he did ask her. But not in the way he expected.

Lightning was spending her break in the palace library and Noctis joined her. She did not mind, of course, and kept her focus on the book in her hand. The silence was comfortable, but not to Noctis. He was practically sweating bullets from being so nervous. And yet again, Lightning's observant mind took notice.

Upon asking what was troubling him, Noctis found himself yelling, "Wanna live with me?" much to his own horror.

Lightning had stared at him, her expression blank as if processing what he had just said. When she finally did, her eyes widened slightly before she regained her composure and sighed, shutting her book. At this point, the prince was worried she would hit him in the head with it; it wouldn't be the first time. And she _did_ hit him on the head with the book.

"Was that seriously what got you looking so constipated lately?" She asked in disbelief, giving him the most unamused expression he ever saw.

Noctis grumbled. "I just thought…"

"I don't know what brought this on, but… I guess there's no harm in it. It might be safer for you if you had a Glaive nearby." Lightning reasoned, but Noctis knew it was also her way of saying she did not mind the offer. It made him smile a bit.

Lightning suddenly smirked at him. "So…how big is the mess I should be expecting if I do accept the offer?"

Noctis was sure his face would have melted from how red it got.

* * *

Of course Ignis was going to get on his case, a few days after Lightning accepted his offer to move into his penthouse with him.

"Honestly, Noct. You ask your lady love to move in with you, and yet you did not bother to clean up the mess? How positively hopeless…" The bespectacled man pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"I did clean up! I mean I threw the trash bags away…" Noctis protested.

Ignis looked around at the ever-so messy apartment and sighed in disapproval. Honestly, this would not do at all. If the prince wished to court Lightning by having her live under the same roof as him, then it was absolutely essential that the home was spick and span!

Noctis then got an earful from his royal advisor. Ignis cleaned the trash while also making sure the prince did the same; the entire time, Ignis kept lecturing him and Noctis tried not to groan lest his uptight friend got even stricter than he already was at the moment.

Once the apartment was clean, Ignis warned him to keep it that way until Lightning finally moved in, otherwise they might not have time to clean up again properly and she would have to come home to an already messy place. Noctis rolled his eyes but nodded in agreement before Ignis finally got to cooking dinner.

"By the way Noct… Gladio wanted me to give you these." Ignis dug into his pocket and handed the prince an envelope.

Upon opening it, Noctis blushed and cursed his Shield upon seeing the condoms that were inside.

" _Try not to have too much fun and stay safe, lover boy! – Gladio._

* * *

When Lightning finally moved in, she looked impressed. But at the same time she had a smirk on her face. "Not bad. Did you actually make an effort, or did Iggy crack the whip on you?"

"Hey! I wanted your first time home to be special so… I cleaned the place!" He said firmly, though Lightning continued to smirk and it told him she did not believe him fully.

"If you say so, Princess." Lightning went over to the window behind the couch before stepping out onto the terrace to take in the night view. Insomnia was more awake at night, which was fitting given its name.

Noctis watched before he decided to join her in appreciating the scenery. At times he would glance at her before his eyes looked forward again. He had seen Lightning's place before. It was a decent living space but she lived like a soldier and so she had no homey comforts except for a comfortable bed, a place to eat, and other essentials a home needed, but unlike Noctis' apartment, it was more barren as Lightning did not really see a point in decorating, being a Kingsglaive who was always on the alert. Maybe even more so than the others.

But seeing her now, she seemed fine being here with him. If she wasn't, she would have rejected his offer. That was how she was; she would not beat around the bush. Lightning Farron got straight to the point.

"I can hear you thinking, Noct." The female Glaive said, turning her head to look at him.

"Yeah? I'm just surprised you said yes," He admitted and scratched the back of his neck.

Lightning sighed. "If it helps; I was surprised you even offered." She had a fondness for the prince that she was certain would overstep her boundaries. But despite being the faithful and loyal Kingsglaive, Lightning was still her own person who refused to follow anyone or anything blindly. And so when she had to finally admit to herself that she…felt for the prince, she found herself slowly coming to accept it.

While she never said a word out loud, she always made sure to be by Noctis' side both as a friend and protector. Being with him even in the same way the boys were, was enough for her. Yes, she did mean it when she said she could protect him better if they lived together. But at the same time, she did not mind being closer to him. She expected nothing from him and she knew he'd expect nothing in return, and so they shall let things play out and see where it goes.

Shyly, Noctis placed a hand over hers. "So…Iggy left us some steak for dinner. Wanna dig in?"

Lightning chuckled. "You know my weakness."

"And that's why you love me." The prince grinned playfully, though he also meant it.

She smiled at him softly and turned her hand, entwining their fingers together. "And you know you love me when I say I'm in the mood for some fishing tomorrow. Our usual spot."

Noctis' grin widened and his heart skipped a beat. Things were finally moving forward and they were both just fine with that.

* * *

 **Phoenix continues to be in love with the idea of Lightning being a Kingsglaive who had always been a part of the Choco-bros since childhood. It feels nice. It feels good. Makes me happy. Makes a lot of people happy.**

 **Thanks for continuing to support my works despite my absence, though I am always around. I still wish to continue and finish Sanctuaire one way or another. So I thank you all for your patience. For now, I hope you all enjoy this little treat I managed to summon enough motivation for! Stay awesome everybody!**

 **Until then...**


End file.
